All I Want for Christmas
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Logan Mitchell had everything he ever wanted. All he wanted this Christmas was some down time with his adorable Boyfriend Carlos Garcia. Leave it to Carlos to give Logan something he didn't think he wanted.


**All I Want for Christmas**

Logan Mitchell sighed, he was happy with his life.

Logan had the perfect job, he was a Children's hospital nurse. He took care of the kids and kept their spirits up. It was a fun job and he loved it. He really loved the cool scrubs that he got to wear. Since he was a children's nurse he wore cartoon character scrubs and the kids loved them too.

Logan had the perfect family. He had a mother, father, and a sister. They all loved him and supported him being gay. Logan loved them too, they were amazing. His mother, Joanna, was a real estate agent and good at her job. His father, David, was successful lawyer with his own firm. Presley was still in school with hopes of becoming a veterinarian.

Logan had the perfect house. His mother was a real estate agent and found him the house as soon as he graduated school and got his job. She made sure it was close enough to home so he could visit, but far enough that it wouldn't be all the time.

Logan had great friends. Kendall Knight was Logan's best friend since before he could walk. They had been through everything together. Then there was James Diamond. Logan had met him during pee wee hockey. He had introduced himself to the two and they became fast friends. At first James didn't seem to like Logan, and he didn't like James. James had been trying to steal his friend from him, but as the years passed they grew on one another. They were now great friends.

Last of all, Logan had the perfect Boyfriend. Carlos Garcia was the love of his life. Carlos was a bubbly Latino that Logan had also met when they were in pee wee hockey. Logan had fell to the ice and before Kendall could get to him, Carlos was there helping him up, since he had knocked him over. He apologized profusely and even gave Logan a hug when he forgave him. Logan had thought Carlos was weird at first, but he liked him. They became friends.

Logan spent his elementary years with being best friends with Kendall, James, and Carlos. They were inseparable and their parents were happy they were friends. They had done everything together. None of them missed a birthday party for the others. Then in high school things changed. Logan started to realize he had more than friendly feelings for the bubbly Latino and he was scared. It wasn't until they were in college did Logan make a move. Carlos had been so excited that Logan finally made a move since he had been crushing on him for a long time.

They dated on and off through out college. They broke up and made up several times until they graduated. After graduation Carlos said that was it. They were gonna last forever. Five years later they were still together and happier than ever.

"Hey Logie," Carlos said walking into the kitchen. Logan stopped mixing the cookie dough in front of him and turned to face Carlos. Carlos was standing behind him biting his lip as he rocked on his heels.

"What's up Carlos," Logan said knowing his boyfriend had something he wanted to say.

"I was wondering, what you…uh…wanted for Christmas," Carlos said slowly while smiling at Logan.

"Oh, well that's simple," Logan said with a smile. Carlos arched an eyebrow at the brunette. "All I want for Christmas is you," Logan said grinning as he stepped up to peck the Latino on the lips.

"Ah gee Logie, I wish you had told me that before I went and found you the perfect gift," Carlos teased.

"You got me something? You didn't have to Los," Logan said smiling at the Latino.

"I know, but I wanted to," Carlos replied smiling, "and I think you'll love it," he said pulling Logan into the living room which he had been decorating for their annual Christmas party that was tomorrow.

"What are you doing dork, I've got to get the cookies baked for tomorrow," Logan said laughing as Carlos pulled him along. They stopped in front of the Christmas tree and Carlos moved aside for Logan. Logan saw his gift. It was a small wrapped box nestled in the branches of their Christmas tree. Logan smiled and grabbed the red and green striped wrapped gift. He unwrapped it and gasped as he saw a ring box.

"Carlos," Logan said turning to the Latino. Carlos smiled as he took a few steps closer to Logan. He took his hands in his and sunk to one knee making Logan's eyes go wider.

"Logan, we've been dating for eight years now, and I know how I feel. I love you with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Carlos said opening the ring box to reveal a simple gold band with a small 1 karat diamond imbedded in the band. Logan gasped and looked from the ring to Carlos' face. "Logan Mitchell will you marry me?" Carlos asked finally.

Logan looked at the ring once more before looking into Carlos' eyes. He saw his answer right there. Carlos was everything to him. He was his day and night, his rock. Logan loved Carlos more than anything in the entire world.

"Yes," Logan said nodding his head tears of joys welling in his eyes. Carlos jumped up and pulled Logan into a kiss as he grabbed the box and pulled the ring out before dropping the box. He slipped the ring onto Logan's finger and kissed him again.

"So, did you like my gift?" Carlos asked as he pressed his face into Logan's neck.

"Loved it," Logan said looking at his ring. He knew Kendall and James would probably call it girly, but he didn't care. It was perfect. He loved it and that was all that mattered.

Logan then thought of his other two friends. They hadn't really gotten along in the last year, due to James kind of cheating on Kendall last year at their party. The two hadn't really talked since then. James had kind of exiled himself from his friends until Carlos dragged him out of his apartment a few months back. Logan hated that his friends weren't talking. Maybe not everyone could have a happy ending like him and Carlos, but those two were being ridiculous.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked sensing Logan's uneasiness.

"I was just thinking about Kendall and James," Logan said, "are they coming to the party tomorrow? I know Kendall said he'd be hare, but I'm not sure if he'll show," he said.

"James will be here, and I'm sure Kendall will too," Carlos said, "we'll just have to keep them away from one another," he said. Logan nodded his head.

"I wish they'd talk this out and at least be friends, but if I know Kendall he was in over his head. He never holds back and gives everything he has," Logan sighed.

"Give them time, they were both hurt by this, I mean James really cared about Kendall, I don't like that he screw it up, but he realized his mistake and now it's too late to take it back," Carlos said.

"I don't think that's all that there is to that though. James was so in love with Kendall, I don't get why he would cheat like that," Logan said slowly.

"Not everyone gets a happy ending Logan, I mean sure Kendall and James will get theirs, but not together," Carlos sighed. Logan nodded his head.

"At least I have you," Logan said smiling. He brought his left hand up to cup Carlos' face and pulled him into a kiss. When they parted Logan gave a soft gasp.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"I have to call my mother," Logan said running into the kitchen to get the phone. Carlos chuckled and followed the excited brunette and took over finishing the cookies as Logan talked to his mother on the phone and then his sister.

**So here's one of my three Christmas one shots. This is my Cargan one and I will have my Kames, Last Christmas, one up soon as part two to this one. I will also have a Kogan one shot I will post soon called Merry Frickin' Christmas. So happy holidays everyone! **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
